Crew of 10
by Exposer
Summary: Going to the other side of Jaya, Luffy and the crew visited Oyassan. But little did they know, they're about to gain a new member. Begins in Skypiea ark then will follow through the anime. RANDOM UPDATES, slow burn Robin and Percy. T stands for I'm paranoid. Bad summary sorry.


**Updated version, thanks to everyone that reminded me of the glitch.**

Suddenly Luffy was yanked into the sea.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out. "He fell into the sea!"

"What are you doing?!" Usopp yelled, running toward the shore. But then he was stopped mid-way by an old man with a chestnut on his head climbing out of the ocean.

"Who the hell are you?" he said. "You've got guts, relaxing in another man's home. This stretch of sea is MY territory."

Sanji ran up to meet him.

"So you're after the gold, huh?" the old man whispered. His voice got louder. "Then die!"

Sanji and the old man traded blows, and then locked against each other, ankle to wrist. The man suddenly pulled out an antique pistol and shot. A puff of smoke came out, covering the others' view of Sanji head.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried, followed by Nami.

Usopp popped a bag of ketchup and mushed it on his chest, lying on the ground, he whispered, "He-he's after me next."

The smoke dispersed, and it turned out that Sanji was perfectly fine. "Don't worry, he missed," he called out. But the old man fired again, and this he time did not stop. Sanji was forced to do a kind of weird dance to avoid the bullets.

"Wait-Wait a minute!" he yelled.

Zoro stood up and grabbed one of his swords. "Idiot, that's what you get for underestimating him." He then proceeded to sprint to the fight. "Back up, I'll handle him!"

But then the firing ceased, Both Zoro and Sanji noticed it and stopped too.

The old man dropped his gun, and with a groan, collapsed to the ground.

Right after that Luffy burst out of the water, carried by a boy who seemed just a bit younger than Luffy.

"This idiot," he mumbled. He dumped Luffy on the ground and then noticed the unconscious old man. "Oyassan!" he shouted then sprinted to his side.

Usopp shot up and sprinted the opposite direction, "Luffy!"

Meanwhile the other members of the Straw Hat crew stood motionless, gawking at the newcomer.

"You're- you're dry," Sanji stuttered.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Never mind. Help me get Oyassan into his house." Then he stood up, water droplets glistening on his body, which the crew could have sworn were not there seconds before.

"Wait, who are you?" Nami asked.

The boy turned around and regarded at them with startling sea green eyes. "Me? I'm Percy."

"Cool off some more towels. Open all the windows!" Chopper directed.

"Decompression sickness?" Zoro asked.

"I know that," Percy said. "It's an ailment that something affects divers. It's not a permanent condition. The drop of pressure during the ascent from the ocean floor to the surface causes nitrogen in body to fall out of solution and form bubbles the bubble strains of blood vessel and its surrounding tissues, impeding blood flow, muscles, and joints."

"Yeah, mystery effects." Luffy agreed.

"He's been forcing himself to dive every day without allowing time for the bubbles to be reabsorbed." Percy continued.

"Why didn't you stop him from doing so if you knew it was going to happen?" Chopper accused.

Percy raised his hands as if to surrender. "Hey, don't blame me. I've tried but he won't listen, the best I can do is to dive with him and make sure he doesn't drown."

"But why does he do that?" Nami asked.

Percy opened his mouth, but Chopper cut in. "I don't know. But it's too dangerous for him. Depending on the circumstances, decompression sickness can lead to death."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching and the two apes they had beaten earlier poked their head through the door, "Oyassan! Are you alright?"

Usopp and Chopper started running madly around the room in circles. "Ahhhhhhh! They've come to kill us!" Usopp yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The one wearing the green jacket yelled.

"What did you do to Oyassan?" The other one yelled.

The green jacket shouted again. "Percy, how could you let them do this?!"

Luffy turned towards them, "What are you talking about? We're taking care of the old man, get lost."

"IDIOT!" Usopp screamed, stomping. "Do you really think they're going to listen to that?! They're wild and vicious monkeys!"

"Wild and vicious!" Chopper repeated, also screaming and running around.

"Don't you see them?" Usopp shouted. "Escape through the window!"

The monkeys started crying, "You guys are so kind."

"Usopp and Chopper tripped and fell, "They actually listened."

Percy just facepalmed.

"So you guys live here too?" Luffy asked.

"Well," The one called Masira answered. "Percy lives here."

"We Usually sleep in our own ships." Shojo cut in. "since this place is too small for us to live in."

"You guys are big," Luffy agreed. "Well, compared to the giant shadows you guys are like ear waxes."

All three of them laughed. Meanwhile Usopp squat near the entrance of the house, "How could they have become friends this fast." he muttered.

Zoro was sitting next to him. "They must have a lot in common."

"I'm amazed you little guys could kick this guy so high up in the air though." Shojo said, patting Masira in the shoulder.

"You could do it too." Luffy commented.

"You think so?"

"Of course you could, you're both monkeys after all." Percy muttered sarcastically

Then Chopper pushed open the door, "Luffy! He's awake!"

"He woke up?!" Luffy and Percy asked simultaneously.

Masira then was kicked high up in the air, out of sight.

"You're right, he really does fly." Shojo said.

 **Percy's Pov**

I raced into the house, "Oyassan!"

The one called Luffy came after me, "Diamond-headed old man! We've got something to asked you!"

Oyassan took the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed a breath of smoke. "Sorry for the trouble," he said. "I thought you were after my gold, like the other idiots."

"Pathetic, desperate for money, idiots." I added.

The orange hair girl scooted closer, her eyes literally turning to beli signs, "you've got gold?"

"Stop it, stop it now." long nose whispered. Yesh, there's always that one out of the bunch that loves money.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?" Oyassan said.

"Old man, we want to go to Sky Island!" Luffy said, excited. "Tell us how to get there!"

Oyassan glanced at Luffy, "Sky Island?" he asked slowly.

Then he started laughing, "You guys believe in Sky Island?!"

The girl, angered, stepped up to punch Oyassan, I reached into my pocket to pull out my pen, but then the long nose guy dragged him back. "Don't! He's sick!" He yelled.

"You mean there's no sky island, old man?" Luffy kept on asking.

Oyassan chuckled, "Well, now." he said. "I know one guy that claimed Sky Island existed.

And that's when I zoned out due to my ADHD, Oyassan had told me this story multiple times since the day he found me unconscious, three month back. The only thing that got my attention for a short amount of time is when Oyassan fired a shot at the long nose guy.

Outside, the monkeys started to fight against each other as Masira climbed out of the water.

Meanwhile, Oyassan explained how the monkey came to be stuck with him.

 _Seaweed Brain._

I jerked out of my trance, startling everyone inside the house.

 _Seaweed Brain._

There, I heard it again.

I barged outside the house, rushing past the fighting monkeys and into the forest.

 _Seaweed Brain._

No one was there, I must be hallucinating again.

 _Seaweed Brain. Come on, play with me._ I can almost see her.

"No, you're not real. You're not her." I sighed, sitting down and leaning against a tree. Tears welling in my eyes. "Oh, Annabeth, I miss you."

Two girly screams pierced the silence of the forest.

"What the…" Percy said, getting up, rubbing his eyes.

The sun was long gone and the forest was pitch black. The exotic bugs are out and about, the south birds calling their weird calls.

I ventured deeper into the forest, trying to find out what had made the screams

After about half an hour, I stumbled across the Straw Hat pirates

"We saw none." The curly brow said.

"We saw one, but we couldn't get close. There were bugs all over the place!" Luffy exclaimed

The reindeer doctor, panting and lying on the ground, commented, "We ran the whole time."

"Seven of us and we pulled a big zero?" Long Nose exclaimed.

"Oi, who screamed earlier?" I asked, coming out of the tree. Everyone jumped at the sound, but relaxed when they realized it's just me.

"Nami and Sanji." Long Nose replied.

"Shut up, I hate hairy bugs, ok?" Orang hair girl, whose name is apparently Nami, yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Curly Eyebrow, Sanji, shivered.

"Your scream was girly." I said blandly.

"SHUT UP! I YOU MAKE THAT COMMENT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL FEED YOU TO THE CENTIPEDES!" Sanji hollered, sharp teeth and all. Yesh, this one has a temper.

Suddenly, a southbird fluttered down onto one of the lower branches, starling long-nose, "Ah!"

The bird hopped around and flapped his wings making creepy noises.

"You'll never catch me, IIIIIDIOOOOOTS." Chopper translated.

"What? You just came here to gloat?" Long-nose-exclaimed. "Damn it, I'll shoot you down!" He pulled out his slingshot and pulled on it, ready to fire.

The Southbird kept laughing, but hands appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around its wings, another hand threw it down on to the ground.

"Like I said," Robin spoke slowly. "If I can see it. I can catch it."

"Ah, trying to take the knock up stream, I see." I said, finally realizing why the Strawhats are here.

 **All Pov**

Luffy was the first one to make it into the clearing, "Ossan!" he called. "We got the bird-"

"He stopped in his tracks as the others caught on and did the same.

Nami let out a scream.

"Oyassan!" Percy shouted, rushing to his side.

"Marisa!"

"Shojo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed, staring at the broken ship in horror. "The Going Merry! Who could've done this to her!?"

Oyassan coughed and tried to sit up. Percy knelt right beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Come on- *cough* - we still have- *cough* -have time to repair and - *cough* -strengthen- *cough cough* -their ship.

"Oyassan," Percy said again, this time more determined. "Tell me what happened."

"Nonya business!" Oyassan yelled, only to break down into coughing fits afterward.

"Luffy!" Nami called out. "The gold! It's gone!"

"Ah, that." Oyassan waved his hands dismissively. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter!?" Usopp exclaimed. "You beat up your body for 10 years diving for that gold and it doesn't-"

"Shut up, Kid!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called out from inside the hut, or what's the rest of the hut, "Come look at this."

On the interior wall, there's a toothy smiley faces with a line going diagonally from bottom left to top right.

"Bellamy's mark." Nami whispered.

Luffy turned towards the general direction of Mock Town and placed his straw hat on his head.

"Need any help?" Zoro asked.

"No."

"Hey, hey!" Oyassan said. "This is our business, not yours."

Percy stood and pulled his hood of his deep blue jacket over his head. "This is your business." He said. "But it's also mine."

Luffy rolled up an imaginary sleeve while Percy tucked his hands into his pocket. "We'll be back before dawn!"


End file.
